Cyber Webs
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rose is just visiting New York, but she didn't expect to get attacked by Electro. Nor meet one of New York's most amazing heroes. Done as a request for Scarred Triforce Dragon. :)


**Scarred Triforce Dragon, who owns Rose, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ultimate Spiderman belongs to Marvel. I only own Rachel and Sunny.**

* * *

 **Cyber Webs**

"Spidey, I know you're trying to help my niece, but are you sure your boss won't mind?" Rachel asked.

"I cleared it through him first, Rach," said Spiderman. "Actually, Fury was intrigued when he learned that I was friends with the girl who opened her home to aliens and then after hearing Sunny's story, he decided that it was okay. He even said he wouldn't let his superiors get wind of it."

Rachel looked concerned. "Wonder why he'd say that," she said.

Sunny was looking at the carrier in awe. "This is really cool, Spidey," the twelve-year-old girl said.

Suddenly, the alarms began blaring and they hurried to the control room. Spiderman turned to the two. "I'm needed downtown," he said.

Both girls nodded. "Go," Rachel said with understanding urgency. "And be careful."

He nodded, seeing Groot come up behind them with Rocket beside him. The raccoon nodded to the webslinger. "We're off duty right now, but your friends can join us in the rec room," he said.

Surprised, but also thankful for the offer, Spiderman looked at Rachel, who nodded and Sunny surprised him by hugging him. "Come back safe, Spidey," she said.

"I will, kiddo," he promised and headed off. Sunny looked up at her aunt, who smiled and hugged her reassuringly.

"Don't worry, hon. Spidey's not only a strong fighter, but a quick thinker too. He'll be alright," she said.

"I am Groot," said the tall Ent behind them.

"He said if the kid needs backup, the others are here too," Rocket translated. "Come on, we'll lead you to the rec room."

Rachel followed the raccoon while Groot lifted Sunny up in his arms. She leaned her head trustingly on his shoulder, which was a first because she usually shied away from people she didn't know, but she liked the tree-like alien immediately and watched as they made it to the rec room.

* * *

In downtown New York, Spiderman was chasing after Electro, who was frightening some elderly people and that struck a nerve in the hero as he thought about his aunt May, who he noted wasn't among the crowd cowering in front of the maniac. That filled him with relief, but also made him want to punch Electro into next month. He shot out his webbing, which wrapped around the villain and bound him tight while Spiderman noticed a bus coming and quickly hailed it, helping the group of elderly people onto the bus and handing the driver more than enough for the fare. "Please get them to safety," he said and went to deal with Electro, glad when the bus pulled away.

Just then, the electric maniac broke free of the webbing, something that shocked the webslinger, who made a mental note to find out how electricity could cancel out his webbing. Electro then noticed a young woman exiting one of the alleyways and he sent some lightning towards her. "Look out!" Spiderman called out and shot out some webbing, but Electro's electricity was faster and hit the girl's arm, making her scream and twitch and the webslinger was horrified to see that the lightning was causing the girl's cyborg arm to go haywire, sparks snapping all over the place and shocking her. Thinking fast, he quickly wrapped some of his webbing around the damage, creating a thick cast around her arm before turning to Electro and noticing that he was near a fountain, flew towards the villain and hit him square in the chest, making him stumble backwards and one hand hit the water, shocking Electro hard enough to knock him out. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrived at that time, which left Spiderman to go tend to the injured girl, who was unconscious. Picking her up, he headed back for the airborne base, seeking out Rocket.

When the raccoon heard about a cyborg girl, he instantly grew intrigued and agreed to help, along with satisfy his curiosity about humans having cyborg limbs. That was, until Rachel recognized the young woman. "Rose!" She said in alarm, going up to check on her.

"You know her?" Spiderman asked.

"Yes," Rachel said. "She's one of my adopted sisters who lives at the Mansion with us."

She turned to Rocket. "Can you repair the damage?" She asked.

"Girl, you're looking at the best mechanic in this galaxy," Rocket boasted as he set to work. "Nothing's too hard for me."

"I am Groot," Groot said.

"I'm not bragging! It's true!" Rocket insisted, making the others realize the Ent had just told Rocket to not brag. Rachel concealed a chuckle behind her hand while Sunny tried to muffle her giggles and mostly succeeded. Spiderman also chuckled.

"Actually, Rocket is a really good mechanic," he said, coming to the raccoon's defense. "He's fixed the engines on a lot of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s aircrafts when they've been badly damaged and the other mechanics thought they should be scrapped."

"Sounds similar to a certain alien that lives at the Mansion," Rachel said. "He's able to fix anything no matter what shape it's in."

Rocket stood up. "Well, it wasn't too bad," he said. "Seems that most of these wires and metal are insulated, so it was just a surface problem."

"That's a relief," Spiderman said, looking at the monitors nearby. "Looks like her breathing is okay and other vitals are alright."

"So all Electro managed to do was just knock her out and cause her arm to fritz a little," said Rachel.

The raccoon nodded. "She's pretty lucky," he said. "That creep nearly singed my fur one time."

"I am Groot," said Groot, shuddering a little. No one needed a translation to know that the Ent had also had an unpleasant encounter with Electro once.

Rachel noticed the time and looked at Sunny, who nodded. Spiderman also nodded. "Rocket. Groot, could you two take Rachel and Sunny back home?" He asked.

"Where's that at?" Rocket asked.

"Staybrook, California," Rachel answered.

The raccoon looked thoughtful and checked one of the computers. "Star-Lord said he needed to go to California for something," he said. "Let me check with him."

Star-Lord gave the okay as they would be passing over Staybrook and had heard of Rachel and welcomed her and Sunny aboard. Rachel turned to Spiderman. "Please call me when Rose recovers," she asked him.

"I'll do you one better," he said. "I'll bring her home when she's recovered."

"Thank you," she said gratefully before Groot gently touched her arm and guided her into the ship and Spiderman watched the Guardians Of The Galaxy's ship fly away before going to check on Rose.

He was glad when she began to wake up about an hour later and she turned her head to get a feel of her surroundings, spying the masked hero on her left and she took a sharp breath, her heart rate jumping a little. Spiderman held both hands up in the universal gestures of 'I mean no harm' before placing his hands on her shoulders to keep her from moving too much. "Easy," he said calmly. "You got a nasty shock earlier."

Rose looked up at him and tried to even out her breathing. "What happened?" She asked.

"Electro shocked you in revenge against me," the webslinger said. "He was holding elderly people hostage, but I got them away from him and when he saw you, he shot some lightning at you, which caused your cyborg arm to fritz a bit."

She looked at her arm and found it was repaired. "A friend repaired your arm and another friend recognized you as her sister," he continued.

"Who?" She asked.

"Rachel."

Rose sat up. "You know Rachel?" She asked.

"She's a good friend of mine," Spiderman said. "She was here with her niece when I brought you here and I promised her that I'd bring you home when you recovered."

The young woman sat up a bit more, taking a few deep breaths and looking at him. "So you're the spider hero of New York, huh?" She asked with a smile. "I thought someone had just come up with that story."

Spiderman didn't take offense at that since the Bugle did have a tendency to make up false stories about him. "Yeah, that's me," he said and held out his hand. "Spiderman, one of New York's heroes."

"Rose," she said, shaking his hand with a smile and then standing up, making sure she was at least steady while the webslinger checked to see her vitals were still good before he got permission to use the transport beams to take Rose back home.

They arrived in the forest near the Mansion and the young woman held on as Spiderman began swinging through the trees with his web lines, landing at the Mansion and swinging inside the living room, landing perfectly and making Rachel jump a little, but she smiled as she welcomed him and asked Rose if she was alright.

"I'm doing good," Rose reassured her. "And I got to meet Spiderman, which is so cool!"

Rachel smiled at her adopted sister's enthusiasm. "Yeah, it's quite a treat," she said, giving the webslinger a friendly wink and he gave her a thumbs-up in return. Rose, in the meantime, had a great idea and asked Spiderman to join her in the training room, mentioning she had seen how Electro had gotten free of Spidey's webbing and she wanted to help him see why and come up with something to prevent that from happening again.

The webslinger accepted her offer and they not only worked out a solution, but also became fast friends as a result.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
